Squidward Tentacles
Squidward Tentacles is a fictional character voiced by actor Rodger Bumpass in the American animated television series SpongeBob SquarePants. Squidward was created and designed by marine biologist and animator Stephen Hillenburg. He first appeared on television in the series' pilot episode "Help Wanted" on May 1, 1999. Hillenburg designed Squidward with six tentacles, believing that "it was really just simpler for animation to draw him with six legs instead of eight". Squidward is an anthropomorphic octopus—despite his name—who lives in a moai between SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star's houses. The character is portrayed as ill-tempered, pretentious, and cynical, and strongly despises his neighbors for their constant boisterous, noisy behavior. However, the pair are unaware of Squidward's antipathy towards them and see him as a friend. Squidward works as a cashier at the Krusty Krab restaurant. Biography Squidward Q. Tentacles was born to Mr. and Mrs. Tentacles. During Squidward's childhood, he always had to sit near the garbage cans at lunch, as he wasn't known as a friend by many people, as revealed in the episode "Boating Buddies." In 1998 or January 1999, he became part of the Krusty Krab along with Jim and later, after Jim had quit, with a fry cook whose name is yet to be revealed. One day, Squidward was gardening when suddenly, a pineapple from a boat above fell on him and destroyed his garden. A sponge named SpongeBob SquarePants then moved into the pineapple and Squidward has been grumpy ever since. Squidward's personality is grumpy, short-tempered, selfish, and of course, miserable, frustrated, cranky, and serious. In spite of this, he is still one of the most intelligent characters, and out of the ten major characters, he can be categorized as the most educated one, along with Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Plankton, and Gary. He has a sarcastic attitude and sees others as uncivilized morons while failing to accept his own personal shortcomings. Squidward sees himself as misunderstood and unappreciated, blaming society for his failures. He is annoyingly pretentious in his pursuit of fame and is either unwilling or unable to spot talent and creativity, even belittling it. He lauds "cultivated taste" and accepted standards. In the episode "Artist Unknown," he insists that his pupil SpongeBob "show his method," even when it is painfully clear that SpongeBob has artistic genius. In the episode "Bubblestand," he belittles SpongeBob's brilliant bubble blowing. Squidward is also jealous of those who are more artistic than he is, for example, Nat Peterson, Patrick Star, Mr. Krabs, Squilliam Fancyson and even the puppet Big Nose. Squidward is generally portrayed as an overall failure. His musical skills with the clarinet are generally portrayed as sub-par, from mediocre to excruciatingly horrible. However, there have been numerous exceptions (in "Bubblestand" and "Hello Bikini Bottom!") he plays nice after practicing SpongeBob's 'technique,' at the end of "Christmas Who?," he manages to play great with the one SpongeBob carved for him. In "That's No Lady," he manages to play a nice tune to woo Patricia. In addition, in "Best Day Ever," he even has a concert where he plays beautifully and receives thunderous applause from the audience. SpongeBob was even on the VIP list for it. It seems that he is actually capable of playing the clarinet very well by providing the full effort. He plays well enough in "Hello Bikini Bottom!" for a musical manager to offer him and SpongeBob a job. His overall artistic style is shown to be abstract and overly sophisticated, and his works are commonly panned by his audiences. His critical failure is shown to be more due to his bad taste, rather than a genuine lack of talent. It is worth noting that the majority of his art centers on himself, apparently holding his very being to be an artistic wonder. In the episode "One Krab's Trash," Squidward is shown bringing flowers to a gravestone reading "Here Lies Squidward's Hopes and Dreams." Despite his lack of success, Squidward is tireless in his pursuit of artistic achievement. In "Dunces and Dragons," Squidly, Squidward's medieval ancestor, vowed that if he could not learn to play the clarinet right, his seventh great-grandson would be cursed tenfold. In "Squilliam Returns," Squilliam Fancyson mentions that Squidward was voted "Most Likely to Suck Eggs" in high school. Given how Squidward is depicted as a loser in most regards, it is likely that his narcissism is actually a defense mechanism to make him feel as if he has some form of self-worth. Outwardly, he shows signs of modest success: he lives in a nice, well-tended house, with no signs of slothfulness, and finds plenty of time to lead an active, involved life. Squidward is well educated and knows his history. He is actually intelligent and has a lot of worldly knowledge, especially compared to those of SpongeBob and Patrick. Squidward is also a skilled driver, as he manages to drive virtually everything, from a traditional bike, a boat, car, and even a tractor. Squidward is a good-natured and caring person; he just does not like to get too involved in things. When he is at the Krusty Krab, he is a lazy, sloppy employee (as shown in the "Krusty Krab Training Video") who has an intense dislike of the Krusty Krab and its management. He is considered "inattentive, impatient," with "a glazed look in the eye." However, given the management's treatment of the employees, his attitude towards the company is more realistic than SpongeBob's. In the episode "Squid on Strike," he organizes a worker's strike at the Krusty Krab. He even causes the destruction of the Krusty Krab, although indirectly and accidentally. In the episode "Squidville," he moves to a town filled with his own peers, other octopuses who share his tastes and outlook on life. Here, he is forced to face how boring and oppressive his desired lifestyle really is, and he is able to ultimately break free of its bonds with a bit of inspired silliness. Even though Squidward has tentacles, he is shown or implied to have fingers, toes and even nails in episodes such as "Once Bitten," "House Fancy," and "Giant Squidward." In "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V," it is implied that Squidward at one point had a girlfriend when he remembered the good times he had at Make-out Reef. In "Love That Squid," it revealed he has not dated for a long time before Squilvia came into his life. Description Squidward Tentacles is a light turquoise octopus and has purple suction cups at the end of his tentacles. He has six limbs in total, two being arms, and four being legs, which tend to make the shape of a plus sign when he stands in place. Whenever he walks, his suction cups stick to the floor, meaning that he walks with a distinct squelching noise. Squidward has a large cranium with eight holes on the top of it, presumably show his baldness. However, in the episode "The Original Fry Cook," it showed that he had long blonde hair once. He also has a skinny body, a big droopy nose, a wide mouth, and yellow eyes with rectangle vertical dark red irises and rectangle red pupils. When he laughs, his nose appears to deflate and inflate repeatedly. He wears a brown short-sleeved shirt, which is sometimes shorter. In reality, Squidward is only eight inches and two ounces.﻿ His color is inconsistent throughout the series. While he is shown to be lighter green in earlier episodes, in later episodes he is shown having a lighter and a more like blue color. In the episode "Just One Bite," it shows a close up of Squidward's face, revealing it disturbing and very morbid. This has scared some kids that watch the show. In the episode Frankendoodle, he was wearing fancy clothing in one scene. In the episode "Sandy's Rocket," Squidward is shown to be wearing an old version of his nightwear. It is pink with magenta-colored flowers on it. In newer episodes such as "Sentimental Sponge," Squidward is seen wearing his real nightgown. In this episode, he refers to it as a "night shirt." It is a light purple nightgown that comes with a matching nightcap. It is the third version of his nightwear. The second version would appear in episodes like "Funny Pants" and "Employee of the Month." It is shown in the episode "Bulletin Board" that Squidward has a tattoo of a red rose on his right arm. Personality Squidward is best described as a heroic and selfless squid. He lives on Bikini Bottom, and is constantly annoyed by Spongebob and Patrick's mischievous behavior, but Squidward loves and cares about them. Squidward appears to be wrathful and serious, but in truly, he is caring and extremely protective. Squidward also has a passion and interest in reading, arts, and music, and is very fond of playing the clarinet, though no one considers him to be very good at it, the same for his artwork due to his bad taste. This, however, is not always the case as in some occasions, his artistic talents somewhat more improved than it used to be. Despite acting snobbish, his personal hygiene is actually not that great, as sometimes, he doesn't use toilet paper, especially if he is feeling down, which is most of the time. Squidward is honest, loyal to his friends, independent and headstrong. He usually is assertive, cool, calm, collected and earnest, but easily angered, which makes him an false antagonist in the series. Squidward also is one of Spongebob's best friends and, despite Squidward is often annoyed with him, Squidward actually like him. When not angered, Squidward is polite and jovial. Despite his wrathful, grouchy, cynical, sarcastic, serious, nervous, arrogant, lazy and stubborn personality, Squidward is heroic, brave, kind-hearted and selfless, risking his life to save anyone or get them out of trouble, and shows empathy for people, sometimes even for Spongebob and Patrick. Heroic Acts Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Intelligence': Squidward is actually smarter than SpongeBob in many ways, as he had better IQ and more knowledgeable than the latter like Sandy. *'Boneless': Like SpongeBob, Squidward has been shown to be quite fragile due to him laced bones. Although, he sometimes is shown to have one depend on the writer of the episodes. *'Durability': Squidward is very durable, as in one episode, he survived a nuclear explosion. *'Artistic Skills': Squidward proved himself as the artist with promising talent in singing, painting, sculpture, playing his trademark clarinet, etc. Unfortunately, he's not always appreciated on his works due to his somewhat bad taste. *'Magma Manipulation: '''As Captain Magma, he can control and fires magma blasts from the volcanic cone on his mask. Unfortunately, due to lack of proper mastery over his powers, it resulted in him accidentally toasting SpongeBob (where ironically, he didn't intend to harm him as his intended target was Man-Ray, Dirty Bubble, and evil Barnacle Boy). *'Sonic Wave Emission': As Sour Note, he can fire sonic waves (which often depicted as a blast of bubbles) from his signature clarinet, either in form of sonic waves that paralyzes everyone who hears it and in the form of a concussive beam. Occupation Squidward works as the cashier at the Krusty Krab restaurant, along with his co-worker, SpongeBob SquarePants. He not only hates his duties but the Krusty Krab itself, and he performs his job rather poorly and with a lack of enthusiasm. He also frequently behaves rudely to the customers. He has often expressed a desire to be fired or simply quit, but never makes good on it; he only seems to work there because he needs the money. In "Just One Bite," he reveals that he has never eaten a Krabby Patty and thinks them to be disgustingly unhealthy, although after having "just one bite," he falls in love with them. However, this fact is contradicted by an earlier episode in which SpongeBob forgets how to tie his shoelaces and, consequently, throws several Krabby Patties down Squidward's throat. (An explanation for this could be that since he did not taste them with his tongue, he thought they were bad). In "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie," Squidward is the manager of the Krusty Krab 2 for six days, although due to Plankton's invasion of Bikini Bottom, the new restaurant is not in service during this time. It is also shown here that Squidward actually cares about what happens to the Krusty Krab and the Krabby Patty formula when he discovers Plankton selling Krabby Patties and threatens to report him to King Neptune. In ''Selling Out, Squidward worked as the waiter for Krabby O' Mondays. He was forced to maintain a false state of happiness, or else face "Human Resources," a thug in the back of the building. Relationships SpongeBob SquarePants Spongebob seems to be the character most disliked by Squidward, and whom Squidward often tries to avoid, but in "Dying for Pie", "Pizza Delivery" and "Born Again Krabs" he actually feels bad for SpongeBob. The main reason for Squidward's massive hatred for SpongeBob's existence is because SpongeBob can be extremely annoying towards Squidward, but SpongeBob is unaware of this, and thus continues to irritate him. However, on occasions, Squidward can display sympathy for SpongeBob, and this is seen in episodes such as "Pizza Delivery" and "Christmas Who?" In addition, when Squidward is in a good mood, he is usually kind to SpongeBob. He admired SpongeBob's selfless bravery against the Flying Dutchman in "Born Again Krabs." Later, in "SpongeBob, You're Fired!," Squidward fought off four crazed restaurant owners to rescue SpongeBob and later admitted that as much he hates him, he hates the smell of burnt Krabby Patties more before giving him a heartfelt plea to return to the being the fry cook at the Krusty Krab. There are hints that Squidward doesn't really hate SpongeBob, as shown in the episode "SB-129" when he says that he misses everything, including SpongeBob. Mr. Krabs Squidward does not seem to mind Mr. Krabs, but can sometimes lose patience with him, usually when he is a cheapskate, which usually results in him getting angry with Krabs. In "Born Again Krabs," he chastised Mr. Krabs for selling SpongeBob's soul for pocket change. He also gets outraged when Mr. Krabs blames something on him. Regardless, Squidward and Mr. Krabs have been working together for a long time and the two have developed a decent relationship. However, their relationship seems to have taken a turn for the worst as the series progresses and Mr. Krabs becomes more immoral and greedy. Patrick Star Throughout the series, Squidward is shown to have a considerable dislike towards Patrick; He's probably the character most hated by Squidward, second only to SpongeBob. This hatred and their relationship overall seem to have taken a turn for the worse in later seasons. In "Restraining SpongeBob," Squidward was very annoyed with Patrick when he would follow him around, ask stupid questions, and use his clarinet to clean the bathroom. Despite the hatred, sometimes Squidward "likes" him. The reason is somehow Patrick can be a non-annoying type occasionally and can be quiet sometimes. Another reason could be because neither of them interact too much; Squidward is far more rude to Patrick than to Spongebob, however. Even though Squidward holds a massive hatred towards Patrick, he didn't seem to mind him at all before SpongeBob's arrival to the neighborhood. As shown in the TV special "Truth or Square," Squidward lived a happy life in Bikini Bottom, and even enjoyed his job at the Krusty Krab, only turning grumpy and angry after SpongeBob moved. Additionally, in "No Hat for Pat," he wishes Patrick was SpongeBob before he tries to push him off the platform into a urchin bucket, hinting that even though he dislikes Patrick a lot, he dislikes SpongeBob far more. In "Naughty Nautical Neighbors," he befriends him, because he saved his life, but quickly ditches him later. Squidward, mostly calls him an idiot, moron, or imbecile. Usually Squidward always asks "What are you two morons doing?" which implies to both SpongeBob and Patrick. Plankton Squidward and Sheldon J. Plankton have an awkward relationship. They usually dislike each other. However, in the episodes "Sweet and Sour Squid" and "Chum Fricassee," they team up, although they remain enemies in the end. Gary the Snail Gary and Squidward are enemies. Gary annoys Squidward while Gary thinks Squidward is a jerk. However, Squidward does seem to have feelings for Gary as seen in "I Was a Teenage Gary." And they seem to sometimes share the same opinion about SpongeBob's annoying antics as Squidward once replied "Oh, tell me about it!" in "Giant Squidward." In "Are You Happy Now?," Gary seemed to be concerned for Squidward like SpongeBob was. In "That Sinking Feeling," Squidward was searching SpongeBob in his house and when he spotted Gary on the roof, he said "hi" to him, though this was brief. Sandy Cheeks Squidward and Sandy usually do not talk to each other, but in one episode, she transformed Squidward and SpongeBob after being stuck together. Sandy is the only character Squidward seems to have no problems with, although Sandy does seem to sometimes to find Squidward intolerable, such as his recent assault on a Creepy Crawler with Karate for revenge instead of self-defense in "Squid Defense." She can also get a little rough because in "Patrick The Game!" when he was about to quit sandy scolded him to get back in. Squilvia Squilvia is Squidward's girlfriend in "Love that Squid." In that episode, Squilvia visits the Krusty Krab and Squidward falls in love with her and gets nervous around her, so SpongeBob has to act as his wingsponge. SpongeBob tells Squilvia that Squidward likes her and manages to get Squidward a date with her. However, Squidward is unprepared to go on a date because he has not gone on one in years. Therefore, SpongeBob teaches Squidward how to act in a date by pretending to be his girlfriend and going on a simulated date. After Squidward cannot take it anymore, he yells at SpongeBob. However, he does not realize that Squilvia has arrived for their date. Squidward then thinks that she would not go out with him because he yelled at SpongeBob. However, she likes that he stood up for himself. They then go on their date. Rivalry Squidward's arch-rival is Squilliam Fancyson, whom he first met in high school band class, who, like all other octopuses on the show, looks and acts similar to Squidward, but wears a robe and has a unibrow. Unlike Squidward, however, Squilliam is extremely successful in everything that Squidward has failed in, and is living Squidward's dream of being a wealthy celebrity artist with crowds of adoring fans, usually with many admirers following his presence. In Squilliam’s debut episode, "Band Geeks," he calls Squidward, at his home, to once again, rub his success in his face, saying that his band is signed to play at the Bubble Bowl but cannot come, and sarcastically asking Squidward for his "band" to cover for them. Squidward, caught in the moment, claims that he does have a band and will play at the Bubble Bowl, forcing him to put together a band from the residents of Bikini Bottom. Thanks to SpongeBob, their performance turns out to be much better than Squilliam could have ever expected, causing him to have a heart attack. Squilliam returns in the aptly named episode "Squilliam Returns," in which Squidward meets Squilliam and a crowd of his fans. Squilliam tries to embarrass Squidward by showing the crowd his lowly position as a cashier, but Squidward claims to own a five-star restaurant, and Squilliam agrees to take the group to dinner there, expecting this claim to be exposed as a lie. Squidward's attempts at converting the Krusty Krab into a five-star restaurant are initially unsuccessful, until he gets SpongeBob to clear his mind of everything "except fine dining and breathing." SpongeBob is able to turn the Krusty Krab into an extremely extravagant and fancy diner. Everything goes well until Squilliam, who is admittedly impressed, asks his waiter (SpongeBob) his name. SpongeBob, having erased everything else from his mind, forgets his own name and subsequently everything else, going insane and destroying the "fancy restaurant" environment, with the help of Mr. Krabs' disgusting "appetizer" coming to life. Squilliam appears again in "House Fancy" where Squilliam calls Squidward to boast about how his enormous house was chosen as fanciest house on the show House Fancy. Squidward then calls the show's host and claims his house is better. Then with the help of SpongeBob, he attempts to make it look better but ultimately ends up destroying his house. This, the show’s host thinks is a revolutionary house design and for the second time, Squidward is able to beat Squilliam. Quotes *This is why a storm shall be gone. *I killed her, dumbbutt! (Left) *In your face sucker! (Left) *I use a clone so now hes dead HAHAHAHA! (Gets killed by Barranco) *NO!!! *Get down here now! *You too! *And bring him with you! *What is this?! (He pointed to the television showing them riding on Rover.) *Don't lie to me! Are they telling the truth this whole time!? Did you build these things!? *And you! Do you remember this?! * I'm sorry I didn't believe you, and now I see you are always right and for what? *WHY WERE YOU WEARING A HAT AND HELPING THEM!?!?!? *You are going to be confined you for good! Only come out for meals! You too! *That tears it! Get out! *what is all the Whack it in the loudest house ed boys loud kids. Who will call the police﻿ & your parents﻿ *Is that really necessary? *I can't believe it. I not even the army could stop this thing. *Alrigt, what's going on? *Let me tell you the truth. Gallery Tumblr p30cvxpXxz1wwkt7ro1 500.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Park member Category:Irken Empire member Category:Friends of Mordecai Category:Friends of Rigby